gleetsgfandomcom-20200215-history
Christine Abrams
§ Full Name (including middle names) and any Nicknames (if applicable): Charity Vanessa Abrams § Age: 16 § Grade: Ten § Gender: Female § Sexuality: Straight § Religion (if applicable): Christian § Description of Appearance: Charity has low-back length, golden blonde, straight hair. She normally wears it down and natural, curly or wavy, but is very often seen with it pulled back in a ponytail. She has bright eyes that are a mixture of sea blue, green and hazel. She has lots of lashes, but still coats on mascara, she wears very neutral colored make-up. Her lips are known for their rosy-pink color and seductive pout. She is roughly 5'8 and is the same weight as Quinn was in high-school. She has fair skin with freckles on her cheeks and nose, she has few blemishes like pimples. When she is not wearing her Cheerio's uniform, you'll see her in dresses, cardigans and flats or brightly colored blouses with skinny jeans or high-waisted skirts and high-heels or flats. § Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): Like her name, Charity is sweet as honey and just as charitable. She is a helpful girl, who doesn't like to see people in any kind of distress. She does have her blonde moments, but is a fairly smart girl. Charity is bubbly, loud and an overall fun girl to be around. By far, she is the kindest, most caring girl you could ever meet. She may come off as confident and comfortable in her skin, but on the inside there is just a normal teenage girl who worries about zits and her weight. She is extremely protective and defensive of those she cares about, she would give her life in a second to save theirs. Charity can't stand having anything bad said about her, she is very sensitive. She may be a cheerleader, and she may be semi-popular, but deep down she is just a genuinely kind, loser. § Parents: Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray § Backstory: Charity Vanessa Heart was born to two loving parents, Artie and Quinn Abrams on May,5. Her brother, Zachariah (Or Zach For Short), was 2 when she was born. Her and Zach were very close as children, as they were up until the time of his death. When she started school she met her best-friend, a child of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Ever since grade 4 she had been on the honor roll. When she was 13, and Zach was 15, there younger sister, Mary-Jane, was born. A mere 2 years later came that faithful night when the cops came knocking on their door at midnight. They told the Abrams family that Zach had died, along with 3 friends, in a fatal car accident. Charity refused to leave her room for weeks, but now a year later she is slowly coming to terms with it. § Relationship History (if applicable): She dated Landon Evans for a brief time. § Likes and Dislikes: Charity like bright colors, designer clothes, animals, cute guys and (as she would say) 'totes adorbs shoes'. She dislikes black and dull colors, homophobes, non-name brand clothing, animal murderers, guys who are total stalkers and old-lady shoes. § Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Charity is a part of the celibacy club, aswell as glee. She is captain of the Cheerios and also prides herself in being a 'professional' shopper. § Possible Portrayer: Claire Holt § Any ideas for storylines?: Charity would slowly slip into depression, losing her normal loud, peppy self, because of Zach's death. Then after an attempted suicide she would be put into councilling where Emma suggest's Glee Club as a way to express her feelings. She soon finds herself in the club and feel's like she belongs. She finds her steady boyfriend there, aswell. § Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): In kindergarten she met her best-friend, Aaliyah Skye Anderson-Hummel. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: § Audition Song: 'Who You'd Be Today' By Kenny Chesney (In Honor Of Zachariah) § Favourite Type of Music/Artist: Charity really enjoys pop and country music. Her all time favorite singers are Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. § Any other songs: 'Only The Good Die Young' - Billy Joel or Def Leppard 'If Heaven'- Andy Griggs 'When I Get Where I'm Going'- Brad Paisley 'Adams Song'-Blink 182 Any of these songs would be good, you can chose which one suits her situation best, it would be in honor of her brother Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Cheerios Category:Abrams Family